Fallen
by HaineFlows
Summary: Allen held himself captive in the Order to protect his friends, but when Lvellier stepped in and decided to use this moment, Allen is forced to remember his life 35 years ago. Kanda and the others are sent inside the mind of Allen as his memories reawaken and as well as the true him. Slight shounen-ai AllenxKanda
1. Revisit

DGray-Man: Fallen

_"His life was an all ready path, all he had to do was find the trigger. If he had the courage that is."_

Chapter 1:

**Revisit of an Unwanted**

* * *

Allen shivered in the thought of having Kanda lose his life just because he was running. Running for Allen that is. He ran towards the unconscious man and tried to shake him awake. To his disappointment, nothing happened only his continues groans of pain. Whatever that monster did to him was the same thing Link had to go through.

"Link.."

Having remembered Link almost broke that last piece of patience he was trying to keep. Allen was tired of getting everyone killed for what HE did. It was breaking him apart. "If my actions lead to this.. then I'll just stop." Promising words came out of his mouth, while Johnny just arrived from his marathon-like run. "Allen! Why did you run suddenly-" He saw Kanda. Though his thick graded goggles, the disbelief in Johnny's face was just too obvious to ignore. It split Allen heart when he saw Johnny "K-kanda.. What happened to him..?" Allen couldn't answer. He can't possible tell Johnny that there was this Innocence abomination chasing him and Kanda was just coincidentally attacked by the monster as well. He remained silent.

"Allen? W-why aren't you talking?"

"..."

"Allen!"

"You can't possibly understand"

"What can't I understand?!"

"EVERYTHING!"

"WHAT'S THERE TO UNDERSTAND?!"

"W-What-"

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO UNDERSTAND WHEN YOU'RE NOT TELLING US ANYTHING?!"

He froze. Johnny was right. Johnny took that time to catch his breath, but when he looked back at Allen, Allen's face started to turn red. He curled his eyebrows as tears began to fall. Loud sobs came next, his hands went to his head while he clutched onto his hair as if his head was in pain but it wasn't. He fell on his knees, Johnny could feel his heart drop down his chest. It was the first time he saw Allen cry this much. He saw Allen cry but not to point of him sobbing so loud. "Allen.." Johnny knew this wasn't the time to question him but knowing that the Order might be chasing them right now. He knew it was the only time to ask him. "Allen, I know that deep inside you.. You're scared. Scared of everything. I know. But what you need right now is someone to tell me-"

"I have spotted Allen Walker! My location, City of Westminster.."

"Ah! We've been found, Kanda's golem must've been turned on accidentally! Allen let's run-"

"No..."

"W-what, we've got no time for that! Let's just go..!"

He wouldn't budge. But what Johnny couldn't stop staring at was Allen's defeated look.

"We.. We need to go back. I am sorry Johnny but.. Kanda needs help."

That was just Allen's only way to avoid a long conversation with him. Allen took that risk of not telling anyone of that Apocryphos. He thought that even letting others know his existence would endanger them. So what to do? Not tell them at all.

Johnny watched as Allen walked by him. He stood without moving an inch, the shock was simply too much for him. He couldn't do anything but follow Allen walking this path.. straight into cage.

In the shadows, Link was watching the whole thing. Completely unaffected by what's happening, he merely looked on and followed.

* * *

"..I see. Then I will await for your return Walker." That devil Lvellier said as he dropped the phone. He grinned at the thought of the boy coming back so obediently.

_Inspector Link are you there?_

_Yes, sire, what is it?_

_I want you to guide Walker back, that creature might be tagging a long the journey. Make sure to kill the hindrances chasing him and that no one would notice, got that?_

_..Of course._

* * *

Allen awoke to a dim cell. However it was dark, strange glowing blue lights filled the room along with a high ceiling with an odd stream of water flowing down from above. It was a sight like a strange abandoned civilization would have built before. Allen did not looked surprised at all. His eyes were gloomy and had dark circles under them. When he saw a tree that had nice red leaves out of nowhere. He closed his eyes and the tree was gone. The boy did not understand what just happened but he didn't care enough to worry about anything. All he wanted now was to lie down and sleep.

Though his dream was quickly blocked, a loud clang of what seemed like a door opening. "Walker do you remember now?" It was that man. He remained silent since he didn't quite understand. "You can't talk? Then nod or shake your head and answer me." But to no avail. The blond man was frustrated. "DO YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING?!" He finally screamed but Allen simply looked away and walked further. "Tch." Lvellier slammed the door closed.

_Remember anything..? Remember what? _

He was confused. When he tried to reach his head for a reality check, his hand got tangled in his own hair. Allen decided to walk his way to the shallow pool of water. His eyes widened when he saw his reflection. Long hair, seen cheek bones, long nails and such pale skin.

He then remembered.

_Right. _

He was no longer surprised. Ever since he went back to the Black Order they locked him here. A place that seemed eerily similar to _that_ place. Lvellier has been trying for months to force Allen to remember his life before his time was reversed. Learning from Cross that he was indeed alive 35 years ago and was an accomplice of the 14th as well. Lvellier thought this was that sign. That chance that they were eagerly looking for. Forget about the heart. It will take them 5 life spans to search for it. What was a better back up plan? Create your own weapon, and that weapon is Allen Walker. The holder of an innocence AND the memory of a noah.

That tree.. it was in that place. What are these hallucinations..?

He started hearing people rustling near the door. When the door opened a bright light blocked his view but when it finally died, he saw familiar faces. Komui looked worried. Komui tried to force a smile for Allen but the poor boy never changed his way of looking at him. Beside Komui was Reever. The white haired teen began to guess if they're experimenting with him this time. And he was right. He was given a sleeping pill and he took it without hesitating. He gave the two adults a last glance when he slid down since he felt drowsy.

_It's happening again.._

* * *

Author's Notes:

This will probably progress more and make more sense later on! :)


	2. White Midnight

DGray-Man: Fallen

_"His life was an all ready path, all he had to do was find the trigger. If he had the courage that is."_

Chapter 2:

**White Midnight**

* * *

When he woke up it was two weeks since. He hasn't been waking up right. There would be times where he wouldn't be able to sleep for days and so he wouldn't be able to wake up for days as well. Though Allen didn't mind not sleeping. He'd fear having to remember what he has no idea of remembering.

What if it were a disaster? Was I a murderer? Was I just street child, and orphan or perhaps a noble who was so despicable The fear of knowing nothing. It made him tremble. In the end, what was holding him from remembering was himself.

"Walker, go out and eat at the cafeteria."

A man with brunette hair and a short cut a little long to his nape. This man was Lvellier's new dog. However Allen was never smiling, he felt himself frown at the sight of a man that seemed similar to Link. While this man is Lvellier's dog, he was weak and useless. All he could do was throw orders at Allen and kneel to that tyrant master.

Allen undoubtedly followed his words even though the change of heart and headed towards the cafeteria. He came across a window and he saw that it was pitch black outside,"..what time is it?" He asked with a soft voice it was such a while since he spoke it almost felt as if his throat was going to break, "It is 12:43 midnight, Walker." A monotonous reply back st him. But the messy look that the teen had irritated the ever so fixated man. "Your appearance... if I may, I would like to tidy you up." Allen stopped walking,

"I'm just going to the cafeteria, there's no need to."

He gave him a glare then continued on to the cafe. As a last resort to get rid of the uneasiness he had he offered the boy a ribbon to at least tie his hair up. While Allen remained silent he nodded just to make this nuisance stop pestering him. As he tied his long pale white hair in a high ponytail the brunette helped him pull up his hair. Once it was done, Allen stopped by Jerry who seemed surprised by his sudden appearance,

"A-allen! My boy.. what has happened?!"  
"Nothing...can I have.."

He suddenly felt nauseous remembering those drugs that he was forced to drink. He held his hand over his mouth as his eyes widened. His stomach felt as if it was ready to let out everything he had in his poor malnourished body. When the man beside him noticed Allen's state he continued,

"He'll have porridge." Jerry hesitated a bit when he saw him hold onto his stomach, it only took a while before it was served.

Allen sat on one of the chairs and the porridge was let down by the brunette man, "Are you alright?" He asked placing a hand on his shoulders. "...Who are you?" About time he asked. "I am Marco, Marco Thress. We might see each other a lot." Allen didn't react much. What was he expecting by knowing his name?

He stared onto the white rice porridge. It carefully made him remember his days as a child with Master. When he couldn't stand Mana's death. Then it hit him. This was Lvellier's plan, make him remember one by one. He didn't touch his food for an hour before noise came from the back and startled him. He turned back to see what it was.

"Kanda, are you going out agai-"

They all stopped once they saw that familiar pale white hair. Although it was longer than before they couldn't have been wrong. Lenalee charged towards that familiar white and held his shoulders. "Allen?!" His upper body turned towards Lenalee, he didn't react. "I-it's you-" Just when she was about to smile she saw the marks on his neck. It looked like bruises from a chain surrounded his neck. She noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the almost skeleton body. She felt her hands grip his bones by his shoulders.

"Alle-" Miranda's words was cut off by his look on his face. He didn't seem happy nor sad. He didn't feel anything. Lenalee started walking farther away from the boy as he continued to stare upon his porridge. When the clocked strikes 12 midnight a loud sound came from the tall man standing beside Allen. "It's time, Walker." He took Lenalee's place and held his shoulders, helped him up and guided him. They walked towards the exit but just as when they were about to exit, he stopped. "Visiting hours are of 12 midnight until 12 noon." With that and left. Kanda glared onto that tall man that was with him. While Lenalee shivered in the thought of what they were doing to him.

"He.. he deserved it. A-after all he killed that inspector..!" Chaoji nervously said.

**_Slap!_**

"How could you! A-allen was.. he was.. For all you know he saved all of us and even if he might be a noah-" A hand covered her mouth when Marie tried to stop her from making a commotion. But everything stopped when Kanda stomped his way out.

* * *

Allen and the brunette man walked slowly towards his cell so Kanda caught up quickly. "Beansprout!" He screamed his lungs out and so Allen glanced behind. He turned but all they did was look at each other. It took a while before Kanda couldn't stand the silence. "Beansprout, you.. What happened?" But Allen just stood his ground. He looked down, kind of played with the end of his hair while he slowly lost his composure. When he felt his stomach throb. He clenched his stomach, it was that same sensation.

The pain slowly spread through his body until he couldn't stand the pain any longer.  
"Aaaaahh!" Dropped to his knees, the pain was so excruciating, his screams would echo throughout the whole corridor. Kanda rushed to Allen, "Beansprout!" But it wouldn't stop almost as if he couldn't hear anything. However what pissed him the most is the fact that the man standing beside him wasn't doing anything but taking notes."Hey, why aren't you doing anything?!" Trying to scold him, but he wouldn't budge. He tried to shake that beansprout out of it but it wouldn't work. He'd scream continuously just until Marco had enough note taking. Marco hit one of Allen's pressure point then he passed out. Marco carried him to his back until Kanda could no longer see them. Kanda was lost in thought. When he felt his chest tighten, he suddenly remembered Alma. His smiles when he was happy then that state he became after everything. Allen was turning out the same way he was. He then remembered Allen's idiotic smiles and then his state now. He made up his mind.

**_"I won't let that happen again."_**

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I am definitely a sadist for making Allen suffer.. AGAIN. Sorry, Ily Allen my buubyy333_

_Please review! It gives me a lot of boost! *A*_


	3. Promise

DGray-Man: Fallen

_"His life was an all ready path, all he had to do was find the trigger. If he had the courage that is."_

Chapter 3:

**Promise**

* * *

"L-look it's Allen..!" Miranda just spotted Allen. It was the same time, 12 midnight in the cafeteria. Almost immediately they approached him and tried to talk to him. "Allen are you alright..?" Lenalee nervously asked, Allen looked towards Marco who was with him and he nodded. Allen began to use gestures. Nothing but gestures. Miranda and Lenalee started to wonder why he isn't speaking just when Marco spoke, "I am fine, he says." It took sometime before they knew what exactly was happening.

"Y-YOUR VOICE! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR VOICE?!" Lenalee screamed for an answer. Another series of gestures, "I just shouted a little, that's all. He says." The way the brunette man says it was so uncaring and bland. It made them hard to believe anything. Allen knew it was enough "talking" for the day so he tried to pick up the spoon that was beside his porridge. He reached for it until Lenalee grabbed his hand, "Your hand?! Why is it full of bandages?!" She was so frantic that she forcibly unwrapped the bandages and what she saw made her gape. There were messy stitches in every joint he had on his hands. Lenalee couldn't take all these. How Allen was so badly hurt, how painful he looks and how he shows no signs of caring at all. "That's it! I'm calling brother.." Kanda rushed into the cafeteria, when he made eye contact with this haggard teen, Allen's eyes showed everything but fear.

He clung onto Marco like hanging on dear life. He forgot he had no voice to talk and tried to tell him to take him away. But Marco was composed, "Use you're gestures, I cannot understand." Allen remembered quickly and did the gestures as quickly as he could but Marco didn't simply follow his requests. He merely shook his head in disapproval. But Allen knew he couldn't possibly persuade his way out. So he returned to his composed self hesitantly. Kanda took large steps to get closer to him and just as when he arrived on the table he set down his food and sat in front of him.

"So? Tell me." Still his cool way of talking. Allen looked away looking uncomfortable.  
"Not talking?"  
"Okay then."

It's not like he could talk.

"This is probably Lvellier's doing, what for? His goal? Did you do something? Is it because of me? Speak up." Questions overflowed. Allen thought it was weird Kanda was not the type to even start a comversation rather sit with someone. Allen tried to look at him in the eye until he saw him eating his meal without a care in the world. He attempted again picking up the spoon, but he dropped it. He lost his ability to grip anything after nails were hammered through his joints. Kanda almost instantly looked towards him and as he saw Allen holding onto his other hand he looked like he was about to cry. But to Kanda seeing him like that felt like a peirce through his heart. Little Allen forgot his bandages were undone so the stitches and scars were all visible. Kanda's frown and grumpy expression came back. He quickly charged his way to Marco.

"Those.. What happened to him?"  
"Walker is currently experiencing punishment for attempt to escape while imprisonated, He was tortured up untill now and so has become temoorarily mute as a result."  
"What is this..."

Kanda thought that the Black Order hasn't learned their lesson fron the 2nd to 3rd exorcist project. As he went nearer Allen who stilled looked terrified, he held his injured hand but Allen started bawling his eyes out but not a sigle sound came out of his mouth. Only snorts and short sobs could be heard while his eyes were flowing tears. This startled Kanda, that he took his hand away from him. Then he noticed, "Where's Tim?". Allen looked at Kanda with a more tearful face and he started crying more. He put his palms where his messy hair was, it was still in a ponytail. Kanda noticed Marco taking notes again and that made lose his mind.

"Beansprout, I want you to run."  
"...?" Allen showed a confused face.  
"Run, I'll mess this man's face."  
But Allen shook his head and made a sad smile. He gestured.  
"I can't walk, he says."  
Kanda stopped. His eyes travelled down to see his legs, they were covered with bandages. He looked at Allen's face again and he merely smiled sadly. Kanda couldn't help looking angry. He was so mad at the order, Lvellier and his self. If he hadn't asked for that selfish favor, Allen would have at least stayed as an Exorcist. But now he's just a victim.

"I'm sorry." He still had that angry expression on his face but Allen didn't mind it. Hearing those words for Allen was just such a miracle that it made him a tad happier.

"Maybe.. if we just talked more then we could have been friends. He says."  
"I think so too."  
"I'm afraid we must take our leave, Kanda Yuu. Walker won't be visiting since I believe I've collected enough."

_'Collected enough..? Enough what?' _

He carried the fragile boy back to his cell while Kanda watched them leave.

* * *

_"Have you collected enough, Marco Thress?"_  
_"I believe so, Sire."_  
_"Very well, continue on with today's procedure. Let everything may go well."_  
_"To win the war."_

* * *

No one heard from Allen after those days. When Lenalee asked her brother what was happening he simply gave her an answer, "We are merely doing what is best for us.". Lenalee couldn't help being angered with such reply but when she saw her brother's face she knew she didn't have to get angry, not woth him at least.

"...So are we just going to let the man take Allen away from us, brother?" Determined she asked.  
"No." It was Kanda, he entered Komui's office without a care.  
"K-kanda?" Komui being slightly shocked.  
"I saw his message."  
"What? A message when?!"  
"No.. it was when we were at the cafeteria.. when he covered his face he strangely tapped his fingers in almost pattern-like ways."  
"M-m-m-m-morse code!" Komui stuttered.  
"Exactly."  
"All this time he was.. shouting for help but he couldn't"  
"Now, listen this is what he said,"

_Guard... of the Heart _  
_Kill... Tim hurt... Kanda_  
_Wait Run... Chance._

"From what I could think of it says, the guard of the heart killed Tim, hurt Kanda. Wait for the chance then run..?"  
"Guard of the Heart?"  
"It's... The Apocryphos." Komui looked pale. "This is bad... stay on guard and trust every word of this clue. I will tell this to the exorcists I trust. Go and prepare." He stood up, wore his white hat and left. He walked as if he was late for a meeting. While Kanda and Lenalee looked ar each other they knew they had to follow whatever he said. And so they left as well.

"Allen.. the next time we see you.. I won't let you suffer this much anymore."  
"I promise this will be the last, Allen."  
"Alma, when you said those words.."

_'That kid.. he's a Noah.'_

"But this guilt won't let me meet you just yet, That. Beansprout saved you. Saved both of us."

* * *

A/N: Made him suffer again trolololol. This will go for a few more chapters. Chapters are coming out fast so expect this to be fast paced~

Also HUGE revelation tomorrow, something I made up and I hope you guys come to like it *A*

SHOUT OUT TO REVIEWERS, LOVE YAAAAHHH ;A;

GruuseyMoyashi, Simo-chan, and Allen Walker woot!

Also for those who followed and faved~


	4. Field of Corpses

DGray-Man: Fallen

_"His life was an all ready path, all he had to do was find the trigger. If he had the courage that is."_

Chapter 4:

**Field of Corpses**

* * *

It took another month before they saw Allen again but they never thought he'd end up that way.

"An intruder has been detected in cell division 8, prisoner Allen Walker. All exorcists prepare for possible akuma attack."

Kanda and Lenalee knew this was the sign. They immediately ran towards the said location, it. idn't take long before they saw rubles being flown everywhere. However a trail of feathers caught their attention. Kanda's mind seemed to go blurry. It was as if he felt this sensation before wasn't so sure. When they arrived, a huge hole was seen near his cell. The water overflowed as the ceiling was blown apart. Rays of sunlight finally made it in the room that made a certain white head cover his eyes. His hair was back down again looking messy. Messier than Cross'. It grew so long that it's reach his ankles. But Allen merely stared onto that feathery abomination he saw. Kanda and Lenalee ran towards him but then they noticed the blank state he was in. Nothing seemed to get his attention only staring into the distance. When Kanda shook him awake his eyes closed and collapsed.

"Is he.. turning?" Lenalee, quite frightened if he was awakening as Neah.

"I am not so sure, we'll just have to wait but first we'll need to-"

Just when they turned to take a look at the odd creature they saw it was gone. But what was there were the late exorcists only appearing now. "Was there an akuma?" Claud Nine asked. Lenalee shook her head. "I cannot understand what caused these enormous holes to appear.." She said observing the walls and the ceiling but then her gaze followed to where Allen was resting upon Kanda's arms.

"That boy.. is that General Cross' apprentice? Why is he here?" A little confused at the boy's presence and apearance.

"He cause some troublesome things.. I don't think you should get involved." She said smiling. But Claud wasn't.

"You know, Cross and I were considered allies. So if his apprentice were to get in trouble I'd want to help." It was rare for her to actually show concern to anyone, especially Cross.

"The thing is, what if I tell you Cross told me something that leads to this boy's real awakening?"

"W-what..real?"

"..."

"However it seems we have visitors" A huge clan of akumas appeared randomly.

'Master noah' 'I sense the 14th'

It took them a while until every monster was killed. Just in time, Lvellier arrived with Marco.

"It seems Walker has finally slept." He said while having this grin on his face. But Kanda and Lenalee only seemed to show wrathful faces at him. "Isn't the reason why he can't sleep is because of you?!" She said without backing out, if it were the old Lenalee she would've been hiding behind her brother's back right now. "It was his fault for rebelling, all I told him was to sleep and everything will be alright. And as you can see he did not follow me." He said.

"Marco Thress, rebuild his cell. Walker might lure akumas again." He ordered his assistant. Kanda then remembered before meeting the beansprout, akumas were chasing him. Then it came to him that his cell wasn't any other. It was a cell that could disperse Noah's energy. But it seems it didn't work for the Apocryphos. Marco held his hand up, folded his fingers except for his index and middle finger. Runes appeared out of nowhere and so the cell was built miraculously. Komui just in time caught up to them and stopped Kanda and Lenalee from thinking of killing Lvellier.

"Where's Allen..?" Komui asked scanning the cell, untill he saw an unconscious Allen near Kanda. "What's wrong with him?" Komui asked in a stern tone. "He just collapsed." Kanda said but then a 'pfft' from Lvellier made him slide his sword open. "What's funny?"

"Oh nothing just that you think he's just collapsed, that's all" Sarcasm wasn't really helping in any way.

"What do you mean?"

"Sleep? The next time that boy wakes up he'd be a 23 year old noble who lived 35 years ago, get my pace?"

They all stopped. What. 35 years. What? Wait.. 23 year old noble? Just what is this abomination?

"Right now he is viewing his life 35 and less years ago. Luckily for you I reserved front row seats, Inspector Thress."

Marco saluted and performed a series of chants. Once the chants were done he headed towards where Allen was, Kanda and Lenalee being protective hesitated upon letting Marco near him. Komui called their names and shook his head. They let down their guard and let the Inspector do his thing.

After few minutes of silence everything turned black until,

'Uncle... it's time."

The child lit the candle. They were in a dark room as the child would choke on the suffocating air in the room. "You chose to smoke. The least you could do is open the window. Are you trying to kill yourself?" The child scolded his uncle who was smoking on a pipe heavily. The man smoking looked at the child tiredly, "Do I look like a person who'd care?" He mocked him. "No, However you can be." The room suddenly was filled with children. Another child went in however he looked the opposite of the first child who went in. "You brats. Don't flock in my room, Mana teach this brother of yours how to be polite to his elders." Pointing at the gentler brother.

"Look who's talking? BRICK HEAD."

"OCTOPUS TAILS"

"NEPHEW COMPLEX"

"BROTHER COMPLEX"

The topic of the fit just sighed since he has to take care of these two idiots. But then the fight stopped when the sound of a grandfather clock resonated throughout the whole room. "See? I am positive that I am right, uncle." Neah continued while his uncle only ignored this.

He he brought himself up from the couch, fixed his white collared shirt tightened his belt and reached for his maroon long coat. He picked up some hair pins and swept his long bangs a little to his left. He let his hair down, brushed them so that they were straight. "I am ready." He said while the kids went ahead and opened the door he followed. "Uncle, what are you doing today?" Mana asked. "Just a little exterminating."

When he took a last glance in the mirror,

* * *

_"W-wait?! What.. is that Allen?" Lenalee almost screamed._

_"Well done Inspector Thress, I believe this is Allen Walker in his 20s." Lvellier praised Marco who did a great job inserting themselves in Allen's mind._

_"So it is true.. Allen was alive 35 years ago..." _

_"No. What I don't understand is that he's 16 years old now. If he aged normally he would've been 58 by now." They almost forgot Klaud was with them. _

_"..."_

_"Well then, it seems we'll learn quite a lot today."_

* * *

"Allen Faust, you are yet again not punctual." A man in red said.

"I do not see the necessity to be punctual, that is all."

"It is a disgrace as an alchemist to miss these session, Faust."

"I live with my own beliefs, so disgrace on what matter? Think a little, Nicolas Flamel."

"...!"

"Well, I shall finish my business." Allen left the dumb-founded man named Nicolas.

Allen walked his way up a tower. The journey up was long yet quite. Only the sound of his footsteps could be hear as he was nearing the top of the tower. There we has at the top, he looked down and what he saw was a field full of corpses. He looked at them as if they were merely flowers on the ground. He gestured some symbols using his index finger. And so a white glow traced his gestures. Until it became a circular shape with unidentified writings. He blew on the spear as it slowly made its way down. The glow spread through out the whole field of death. And so the red color of blood disappeared and converted into its state before it was damaged.

He clapped his hands.

The next time he opened his eyes he was back at his mansion.

"Phew, I'm done."

* * *

A/N:

YES I MADE ALLEN AN ALCHEMIST, YES ALLEN IS IN HIS 20s, YES NEAH AND MANA ARE HIS NEPHEWS *A*

I'm not really confident of how my mind has set up Allen in this. I might tweak things here and there but for now I'll just go with what my brain tells me. So an odd group is seeing all these, Klaud, Lvellier, Kanda, Lenalee and Komui. Where's Lavi? Well uncle Tykki has them along with Bookman.

AGAIN THANK YOU TO THE REVIEWS X3


	5. Gray

DGray-Man: Fallen

_"His life was an all ready path, all he had to do was find the trigger. If he had the courage that is."_

Chapter 5:

**Gray**

* * *

"Uncle.. I'm sorry" Neah said while crying. Allen merely smiled in pain to see his little nephew cry. He patted his head and so Neah hugged his uncle.

"It can't be helped, Mana take him to his room, rest, okay Neah." Mana gently grabbed his brother's shoulders as he guided him back to his room. That field of corpses, a massacre done by Neah. They knew he was the host for the 14th disciple and that he'd have uncalled desire to kill. Allen turned out to be his guardian after their mother was almost killed by Neah, himself.

"Brother." A teen entered. He had red hair that reached his nape, a pretty boy you'd say.  
"Oh, how was your date with Lady Anita~?" He said teasingly trying to lift up the mood.  
"Brother stop joking around. I still cannot understand why you do everything for those brats...You..You still think you're at fault aren't you?" The boy asked hesitating a bit with the last part. However Allen didn't answer. When his brotger wondered about the silence, he looked towards Allen as he looked away looking bothered.

"Ah..I'm sorry brother, I shouldn't have said that.." Feeling bad for depressing his brother.  
"Marian.." Allen called to his little brother. The boy a little surprised by his sudden calling, slowly went nearer to his dear brother.  
"Yes, brother?"  
"Please.. don't leave me"  
"I won't." Allen hugged his own brother, burying him in his arms as comb his hair with his palms.

* * *

It wasn't that long before they started living sad and lonely lives as brothers. They were a rich family, Allen's father being an earl and his mother a duchess. They would go to the central city to splurge but when a commotion started in the middle, Marian's curiosity took over and sk he ran tpwards the crowd.

"Hey! That idiot..."  
"It's alright Allen, follow your brother. We'll catch up."

He nodded then followed his little brother.

"Everyone run! Get as far away sa you ca-"

The whole square floor turned into a bright white light, everyone was so confused, it almost blinded them at how bright it was. "Marian! Where are you..?!" He couldn't see anything as well but then "Brother!" The little boy shouted so he followed the small voice came from. He was still blind so he decided to use his alchemy to let his eyes adjust to the brightness. He soon saw his brother and ran as far as he could, grabbed him and ran more. He was just outside the area with that bright light and called out for his parents "Mother! Father!" Trying to look for them, when he found them they were there in the lightened floor. "Mo-" The earth shook, as if it was an earthquake. Suddenly shrieks and screams could be heard as the people were lessening. Allen looked at his parents with a panicked face and just as he was going to use his alchemy to make a long rope of spells to reach them they fell into the white and disappeared. Everyone disappeared as well not a single drop was left.

When the white shape disappeared, 2 children and a mother fell to the ground. "Owwwwww!" They landed roughly. Allen was confused, where did they come from? "B-brother.. they were the ones causing the commotion a while ago... that boy.. he was screaming.." He breathed heavily and started to hyperventilate until Allen helped him to relax. He knew who was responsible now. He wrote some scriptures in mid air then a he had a vision. The disturbing aura that was resonating from the one child's body. He immediately ran over the child and smacked his face. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Back to a stance ready to write symbols. "W-wait.." The mother trying ro stall but Allen was just too full of wrath. "BRING THEM ALL BACK!" He gave the mother a slap. As Neah hid behind her Mana simply was protecting his brother. "You have to help us..." He paused as he heard those words come out from her mouth.

"...And why should I help you murderers? Do you even know what you just did?! YOU KILLED MY MOTHER..FATHER... EVERH INNOCENT PERSON HERE!"

"Say something!"  
"It's not like my son wanted to do this.."  
"What..?"  
"Please I beg you.. you seem to have supernatural abilities.. Please help my son.."

Tears flowed down, Allen's chest throbbed as the guilt finally sunk into him. He just punched a child and his mother. Even though he didn't understand what just happened he knew that place wasn't the right place to talk things out. He asked them where they lived and so they walked there. When they arrived it was any normal house. He barged in and went straight ahead to where they told him. The back yard. Amd there it was a field with dead bodies all over. The child Neah was the host to the 14th noah. A destroyer of time, the musician, one who controls the arc. Neah didn't know he was using the arc unconsciously. That bright light under the central square in the city was a huge gate of the arc and it seems the exit of that gate is a hundred feet away from ground right above the backysrd of their house.

Allen now understood everything. He had knowledge of exorcists and noahs since his parents were part of the science division of the Black Order even as though they were living as royals.

* * *

"I..I want to stay in the Order, brother.." Marian said while he was in the hands of his big brother. Allen's hug gradually loosening,

"Why..?" He asked. Allen's choice of helping Neah mean betraying the Order so this was threatening to their stand.

"I think that... when the time comes.. We'll have to choose which side to take. The Order or them.. but.." The boy looked down looking all confused and conflicted.

"You don't have to choose if you don't want to." This shocked him, he immediately looked at Allen as if hope shown upon him.

"I am your big brother after all. If I managed to stay with you all this time without our parents, I might as well do everything I can for us to stay together until I rot in this ugly world we live in." He smiled this made Marian smile as well. His brother is an Alchemist, defying reality.

After that, they talked. Allen told his brother to go the Order for the meantime, be part of the science division to see how things work in side the Black Order. It was a long plan, he told Neah of what he was going to do however he was so keen on doing things on his own that he disagreed. However Allen wouldn't give up. He knew neither the Black Order nor the Noah Family was a side worthy of winning this war.

His solution? Create a new side. A side in the middle of them. Gray.

"Even if you don't see to my plans as beneficial to you, you will at some point and will have to thank me." Allen said proudly as he left the mansion. "I will have a journey, I am going to Japan. If you need to inform me of anything just poke that little golem we made together." Pointing at the weird ball of gold with wings. "His name is Timcampy by the way, don't lose him." At this point neither Marian nor Allen was ever seen by Neah and his family.

"Marian before you leave remember this," He gave him a white crucifix.

"The shape isn't important, what its made of is a charm for you. Also it's your choice whether you choose to keep your name or not. I cannot say if this may be our last meeting but I can guarantee that this may be a long journey."

"Of course, I know all that. And this? I might just mold it into something I prefer."

"Just.. do what you believe in and remember our promise." He boarded on the ship.

"Oh one last thing! Don't make Lady Anita cry, okay?"

"..."

"Untill the next time we meet brother.

* * *

_"Wait.. so does this mean Cross is Allen's little brother?!" Lenalee exclaimed having a difficult time believing this._

_"It is possible that Walker and the General's hair color is one proof. Well Walker's real hair color that is." Marco said._

_"So he is affiliated with the 14th.. but.." Komui wasn't quite sure if Allen was a good or bad guy anymore._

_"Hmm.. Interesting. However I need something more that'll excite me."_

_"Tsk..!" Kanda still getting irritated at Lvellier for treating this like a game, he was having a difficult time keeping this anger inside him._

_"Oh? You seem to have change Kanda Yuu. I wonder why?" Playfully he said._

* * *

A/N:

Okay, update was a liiiiittllee late than usual. I rewrote the past part I think thrice since it didn't meet what I had initially wanted to end as but oh wellssss. I'm not sure if I want to include how Anita died or the romance part of Anita and Cross **probably not tho. **More past to come in the next chapter this time it's Neah's rebellion towards the Noah family and mooooore blood~

AND YES CROSS IS ALLEN'S LIL' BRO YES THEY ARE RICH AND YES CROSS AND ANITA HAD A THING SINCE CHILDHOOD

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! ALAVET. (Iloveit)

Reviewers:

Yup, I'm a sadist. If you feel like Allen is already suffering a lot, well this is just the start. Images of Allen suffering and dying are overflowing in my mind and I HAVE to get it out here Sorreeeeeh~ I luvs Allen my cutie patootie so I want to give him the attention he deserves by almost dying.


	6. Comrades

DGray-Man: Fallen

_"His life was an all ready path, all he had to do was find the trigger. If he had the courage that is."_

Chapter 6:

**Comrades**

* * *

"A-Allen Faust?" He walked with his back slightly slumped, he held onto his smoking pipe as he carelessly walked dragging his bags. Allen arrived in Japan to visit the headquarters for alchemists there. He was infamous for his attitude of whatever goes, goes. And so when he arrived he wasn't that welcomed.

"Why are you here?" A man in a full maroon traditional kimono, he had dark black hair. "Well I am also wondering why such a man is out here wandering in Japan, had fun experimenting?" Allen said jokingly not taking the stern guy serisously. "Well how about you listen to this?" He walked towards the group of science defying lot in front of him. The man he was talking to was just as confused as how the people were behind him.

"I am Allen Faust child of the two Legendary Alchemists, _Oliver Faust_ and _Ellie Seren_ frim Britain. I have come here after their deaths not too long ago. I have just discovered that a source of evil is upon us. The race of humans is expected to threatened once again. Since the dark times it has come again..."

The crowd's faces were straight. They knew this topic all too well. The time the whole world almost ended because of such beings called Noahs.

"However a new side has been created. A side that is unfortunately made out of rage and grief. My journey led me to this information that an organization entitled as _The Black Order_, organized whatever means to gather as much believers of God to use as weapons and they are called.. "

"**Exorcists.**" The japanese man said in unison with Allen. He smiled, "I see. This has to be the reason for our long lives, aren't I right Faust?" Allen completely knew what he meant. Alchemists all have one thing in common. The common knowledge of controlling the ageing of their human bodies.

"Completely. They gain spiritual power from a God-given gift called 'Innocence', however their methods are inhuman and unforgivable. Sacrificing humans to save humans?"

"That is unforgivable. What is your plan Faust?"

He paused. As he swallowed, he stood straight. Let go of his bag, put aside his pipe and fixed his long messy locks. "We must gather. As much comrades as we can. Our real plan starts after **40 years**. As alchemists we have to maintain our bodies when we wake up at the right time. We will be the other side of this war. Not the good, nor the bad. But the true hope of humanity."

The crowd of alchemists shouted a sign of agreement in unison. Looking confident and stern, the crowd soon transformed into a large hoard consisting of members from around the world. The confidential plan took only moments until every known alchemist agreed to it. They met up back in Britain. In the middle of the ocean, a large whurlpool. They would cast spells to separate the ocean just large enough to be able to enter the lair. When they entered, the ocean closed the gap. Allen took large steps to attain the podium all eyes on him. He scanned his empire and was satisfied. It took them three more years to prepare.

"Tomorrow will be the day we will go under a deep slumber. The next time we wake up, the world might not be the same however we are prepared for whatever is set for us. Are you all ready?"  
"Yes!"

They went into their cylinders, and slept. _Hirai_, became Allen's closest comrade. He was the man he met in Japan, the one who doubted his presence at first.

"How about you, Lord Faust?" With all the respect he gained from leading all of them, Allen was given the name Lord Faust. However there would be times wherein he's prefer being called Allen.

"I am going to do some of my own activities then I will come back to wake you up. Of course who do you think would watch all your bodies while you sleep?" Allen cared for his comrades, so Hirai smiled in return. "If that is what you wish Lord Faust." He bowed and left.

The lights were shut off, only the glowing cylinders which were their bodies were was lit up. It had a blue, purple and yellow glows to it. It somewhat gave a mystic feel in the large room. Allen opened a gate for him to leave and comeback after 37 years since 3 years has passed already.

* * *

It was as if he was back to square one, but he knew it was completely different from before. He visited his brother, in disguise as a fellow science division personnel. Finally getting sight of him he whispered, "Hey Marian." Quite startled Cross' eyes widened a bit yet his body didn't to make any suspicious actions. "Brother.. how long has it been?" He was still that adorable brother Allen knew. But the mood won't stay like this forever.

"You won't see me.. for quite a few years, Marian."

"Haha I knew that already!"

"No.. I meant maybe.. for about 30 years.. or more."

"..."

"My plan has finally took place, all we have to do is wait for the right moment and-"

"I don't see why you have to be involved too, you could just not partake in it and just-"

Allen held his hand over his brother's mouth.

"You're getting a little loud"

"I-I'm sorry.."

"I don't mind. But you need to understand that it is to stop these unfortunate happening. And I bet you know this very well. Have you done your part?"

"...I did. They have been planning for a second exorcist project.."

* * *

_"K-kanda..." Komui was quite worried over this sensitive topic however he showed no signs of being bothered by it at all._

_"So this project has been planned this early? Everything Cross mentioned, so far, are all accurate." _

_Klaud mentioned being informed by Cross about all this. Kanda started to think thaf Klaud might know more than this. _

* * *

"To reuse the brains of the deceased exorcists, so the found innocence can be used again.."

"What a savage's way of thinking. Recyling a deceased person's parts? What they should have done is give them a proper burial for the service they've done."

"B-but brother.. if this continues-"

"This will all end soon. Until then you know what is there to happen."

The meeting was short yet Cross was happy alone he got to meet his big brother even for the last time. No one knows.

"Where are you going?"

"I want to see how my little nephews are~ "

Cross thought his brother didn't change at all. _He still has his sides_.

* * *

_"So it seems his plan is to be set two more years after. In our current time that is." Marco just had to butt in._

_"Wait.. I'm kind of confused, what 3 years from what point? Two more years for what?" _

_"Ughh my head hurts!"_

_"From what I can tell, Walker met the 14th and his family at the age 18. He spent 2 years with Neah Walker and Mana Walker. Making him age 20. He promised Neah walker that he would create a solution for him and created a pack. It took him less than a year before meeting his first comrades in Japan. It took 3 years to gather all those alchemists and so his age was 23. So far."_

_"Done very well, Inspector Marco as expected." He applauded._

_"You very well should know why he is at his teens currently?" Demanding for an answer, Kanda was angry at the fact that they could stillmplay around at suh situation._

_"Have you not been here the whole time? He said it himself. Alchemists can control their body age. It seems the plan was too long-term it might have hindranced him in a way." Marco answered,_

_"..."_

* * *

It was such a while since he's seen this mansion. It looked the same overall if you disregard the growing vines around some parts of the walls. Allen smiled at the thought of his little nephews waiting for him at home. He invited himself in the large house, since it was his in the first place but the first thing he saw shocked him.

"Oh my.."

A teen with long straight black locks, her eyes were beautiful. It had the color of gold and rosy cheeks. She was cute.

"My why is there a lady with beauty like yours here in such a messy place?" Back in his mask. Of course he had the skill to change his image when he needed to.

"Lady? Me?"

"Who else?"

"Then marry me."

"..."

Allen couldn't do anything but sweat from head to toe. Where was thing going?!

"W-wait.. My Lady I believe you are confused..?"

"No, I am most certainly not. You called me Lady. Most people would tell that I am merely a child. You are the first and I love you~"

"Ahahahaaa... May I ask for your name..?"

"I am Road Kamelot~!"

* * *

A/N:

Aaaaaaaand I end it there!

SO SO SO SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE.

I hope this chapter wasn't so boring. It felt boring while writing, for me. But I think the ending took the sleepiness away! MOOOORE PAST! I'll explain the mysterious romance between Road and Allen next time. Also if you're still confused with the time skips and such, here's a less formal way to explain;

Allen's current age is 16.

When they entered his mind to reawaken his memories it started with him at age 18, the time his parents died because of Neah.

He spent 2 years being their (Neah & Mana) adoptive uncle so he's 20 at this part. He told Neah that he'll help him. And so they became accomplices. In less than a year, he left for Japan and met Hirai and the other alchemists in Japan.

After 3 years, they were able to find the other alchemists and gather in the lair in the middle of the ocean. So his comrades slept. He left the place and created a way to go to the Order without being noticed. Talked to Cross. At this time he is aged 23.

Refer to **Chapter 4**, it is mentioned there that Allen is to wake up as a 23-year old. So he stopped ageing at 23.

SO SEQUENCE IS: 182023...16 WOOT!

_*If you're wondering, Allen used those 2 years he spent with Neah to fully use the opportunity. Allen is smart. So he "copied" the gate. Created some type of spell the create a similar concept of warping._

**Please please pleaaaaase revieeeeww~ X3**


	7. Omake 1

DGray-Man: Fallen

_"His life was an all ready path, all he had to do was find the trigger. If he had the courage that is."_

Extra 1:

**Character Guide**

_Characters that have different / new versions in this story. I can't fully describe how I want them to be seen in the actual chapters so I made this. Other characters no included here means I did not revise anything for them._

* * *

Name:

**Allen Walker / Allen Faust**

Relatives:

Oliver Faust (Father)

Ellie Seren (Mother)

Marian Faust (Younger Brother)

Neah Walker (Adoptive Nephew)

Mana Walker (Adoptive Nephew)

Appearance:

Current - At this time Allen is tortured and abused. Scary thin and chain marks around his neck, wrists and ankles. Bandages over his arms and legs. His hair grew so long it reaches the floor. Same white hair. Prison clothes are long white robes with a translucent cloth around the neck. Allen doesn't use it like a scarf but just around his neck then the two end place in front. Barefoot and chains attached to his ankles, still.

Past - As he ages, he adapts a habit of letting his hair be. So his hair is messy. However messy with style. Its colour is red, same as Cross'. Messy hair matches with messy clothes. He looks sloppy most of the time. But past chapters show his composed side. Allen is a colourful character in this story. He has a lot of sides. When he is composed his outfit is made out of, an inner white long-sleeved collared shirt. A brown vest inside to emphasise body shape, and a thick red ribbon around his neck down his chest. He wears tight fitted pants that are dark. Lastly, an orange-like brown long coat as a final touch. If he travels, he brings with him a leather brief case. His hair is tied into a high ponytail with his bangs swept to the side. Unnecessary hair is pinned.

Skill:

1) An alchemist. Can imitate other's abilities by encoding them as spells. Overall a powerful alchemist

2) Exorcist, and you know dat.

* * *

Name:

**Marco Thress**

Relatives:

None

Appearance:

Has the same uniform as what Inspectors wear, refer to Link, unlike Link his hair is short and a shade of brown. His eyes are green and small. Pointed at the edge and has a cool atmosphere around him.

Skill:

1) Intelligence and high IQ. Dedication and highly composed.

Absolute orderSocial relations

* * *

Name:

**Marian Cross / Marian Faust**

Relatives:

Allen Faust (Older Brother)

Oliver Faust (Father)

Ellie Seren (Mother)

Neah Walker (Cousin)

Mana Walker (Cousin)

Appearance:

Past - In the past Cross was a cute little boy with short shorts. He often wears large caps that cover the upper parts of his eyes. He has short red hair and is quite small.

Past 2 - When he grew up and entered the Order, he grew extremely tall and grew his hair out. It was quite long, so he tied them in a low ponytail. He wore a science division's cliche coat lab.

Skill:

1) Expertise in knowledge of science.

2) Soon discovered he was a candidate for Innocence - Exorcist

* * *

Name:

**Hirai Tenrou**

Relatives:

None

Appearance:

Wears a traditional kimono everywhere. He switches from a plain maroon kimono to a navy blue with sliver designed kimono. He has jet black hair that reachers until his nape and wears geta sandals.

Skill:

1) An Alchemist that specialises with encoding spells as material weapons.

2) Second leader of the _Gray Side_

* * *

A/N:

Is there a character you want to know more about?

Please review and tell me your thought~ *A*


	8. Wrong Love

DGray-Man: Fallen

_"His life was an all ready path, all he had to do was find the trigger. If he had the courage that is."_

Chapter 7:

** Wrong Love**

* * *

"So you're telling me.. after fooling around, from stealing, fighting to playing with women you got stuck with a kid?"  
It may be the first time Allen was scolding someone. If was someone to be scolded it was usually him.

"Well a certain someone left us." Neah said playfully followed by a whistle.

"Brother don't be like that.." Then again Mana was still there,

"Be glad I didn't take Mana with me~" Neah gave him a glare but Allen wasn't so scared.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"To visit my little nephews, of course~ "

"Whatever, what happened to this plan of yours?"

"It's going well so far. And you?"

"Just managing."

"You have to remember I'm doing this for you and most of the others, Neah." Allen sadly smiled at the thought of how these two were managing without him.

Allen walked towards the boys and hugged them. They all turned silent but the silence broke when someone went sobbing. Mana wasn't the type to express his feelings so it wasn't him but Neah broke almost instantly. When Allen saw this he knew that while his plan was still on-going he can't just let them go like this.

"How old are you guys already?" They sat on the dusty table, it was barley used by the kids since they didn't have anything to eat to use it for. "I'm 19.." he glanced at Mana who continued, "I'm 20" he smiled. "What are you so nervous for? You don't look like 19 or 20!" He tried to laugh it off but then they started to feel uneasy with how Allen didn't change that much.. it was odd. "Oh, me? I'm 24" He lied. He hasn't aged for a year now, his body age his 23 but mentally he's lived for 24 years.

Neah and Mana looked at each other, still a little doubtful but what could they do? "Mana your hair has gotten longer why don't you-"

"HELLO ALLEN~ " There goes the annoying nuisance and her ever so fabulous entrance.

"Oh good morning Lady Camelot..." A little not glad, Allen wasn't so fond of loud mouths.

"Allen? You know these two~?"

"I do. They're my nephews."

"Nephews? But you don't look like an uncle~?"

"Yes, I'm old so give up on me, okay?"

"Nope~ "

He sighed. This kid was persistent. But an uneasy feeling was constantly bothering him.

"Hey I'm tired will you let me rest for a while?" 

* * *

_"That kid.. isn't she that Noah we met in the Arc?" Lenalee looked at Kanda who squinted his eyes trying to remember. When he remembered he nodded._

_"Yes.. but here she has human skin.."_

_"Noah's can disguise theirselves in any form they want. That explains why The 9th disciple can transform into a stuffed doll and a human." Again, Marco was there to explain their doubts. Almost as if he was there to even witness the events said._

_"My doubts of Walker having affiliations with Noah may be right. I see then.. what do you think of it now Division Leader Komui?" _  
_Komui clenched his teeth, frustrated at Lvellier's evil thoughts. Komui promised himself to not judge anything by what he's seen here. _

_He could see Klaud look at him, when he saw her fingers showing signs. 'Keep calm.' Was what she said. Komui understood her and rose up to look regain himself. There he knew Klaud has become their comrade. She must have been persuaded by Cross or probably was told something from him, he doesn't know but what he does know is that they had hope. If Klaud switched sides from The Order to this unknown and confused side of Komui._

* * *

"Are you awake, Allen?" Road tried to set her palm on his head but failed when Allen coldly slapped it off.

"Don't touch me. You don't have to pretend, you're a noah aren't you?" He said as he saw Road shocked, but only a tad bit.

"I see that's what I get from an alchemist. You are right, Allen Faust." She gave him a devious face.

"What is your purpose? I don't have any plans on killing a noah right now." He said as if he could just kill her now but was just too lazy to do so.

"Well I'm here to have some fun~"

"Fun..?"

"Yup~!"

"..."

"I don't care as long as you don't harm any of my nephews, noah."

"Sureeee~ "

He made his way to the back garden, where the bodies used to land. He was shocked when he saw the garden turned out to be an actual garden now.  
"So it seems you managed to control the ark now, haven't you Neah?" He smiled, proud.

"Yes. Mana is a genius! He came up with a score on, all I have to do is sing the tune jn my mind and it follows me!" It was such a while since he saw these children smile like that.

"So do you use the ark?"

"When we're too lazy to walk." Mana said.  
They laughed. Having enormous power isn't so bad once you can control it.

The image the group saw was the four of them having smiles on their faces. It seems a bond was created. A bond with two brothers, a lonely comrade and a traitor waiting for the right moment. However those titles are worthless when those four are together almost as if they've forgotten what they are. 

* * *

**_"...Fun isn't it?" _**

_Komui and the others looked behind. It was a familiar voice. But they all knew it was him, Allen._  
_"I can't count how many times I wished that those times would stay forever.. now I remember." He said sitting down hugging his knees. Kanda slowly went nearer._

_"You.. did you really live with that noah?" He said glaring at him. Allen saw his menacing look but merely looked away._

_"She... forgot about the Earl at that time. We were merely escaping reality. But as you'd expect it didn't last long." Allen looked like he was in pain. Remembering those times they returned to reality._

_"The Earl came for Road one day. Neah.. he felt the memories in him slowly swallow him inside. He started harming himself just to stop the urge to harm anyone else. Especially when Mana was always with him. They were inseparable. But Neah's rebellion and rejection of the family.. it made him declare a war against them. It was miserable. While I was an outsider, I wasn't that affected. But Road grew fond of me.. and so did I. Yet it wasn't right. Now it makes sence why she would cling to me even now..."_

_"So are you saying you grew feelings for that monster?!" Kanda was doing all the talking surprisingly. He screamed at Allen but he seemed not affected at all. When he stood up t6o answer his question._

_"People fall in love helplessly."_

_"She's not human."_

_"She was to me. Even as though it was short.. we all felt human."_

_The talking stopped when an image showed once again._

* * *

Author's Note:

WAAAAAAAAH WRITERS BLOCK ;A;

I've completely forgot what to write next since the last chapter! But I've regained some of it while writing this one :)

Sorry this chapter was kinda late (actually reeeeaaally late, whoops) but I think I'll release the next one in a jiffy, hopefully that is.

ALSO PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW MOTIVATION WHAT MAKES RUSH AND ACTUALLY WRITE!

Thank you for the faves and follows! I LUV YOUUUUUUUUU *A*


	9. Breakdown

DGray-Man: Fallen

_"His life was an all ready path, all he had to do was find the trigger. If he had the courage that is."_

Chapter 8:

**Breakdown**

* * *

Allen's memories suddenly surged when the image of a bloody Neah came about. It was that time. _The time wherein **time was destroyed**_.

Neah was dying, being chased and living such an unstable life he eventually lost it. As Neah slid down thw alley wall he saw his uncle's shadow. "Uncle..." He delicately said barely. Allen went nearer and held his hand, said the words "Use me. I will protect your memory even as long as a decade, I will keep it." Stern words, it didn't sound humble at all almost as if the moments they spent together were nothing but business. But Neah knew Allen was merely putting his mask on for this moment's sake. Neah gave him a slight nod, and so Allen used his free hand, directed its way to his chest and a translucent water-like colors flowed down to his hand. He clenched his hand and it disappeared. He and Neah gave each other a last glance and Allen disappeared. Just when he thought he was about to go, a familiar sounds of panthing gradually appeared. It was Mana. When their eyes met, again Neah's heart dropped when he saw his little brother cry and sob.

No one spoke it was silent. Their eyes spoke for them. But when Neah sadly smiled Mana's tears just all fell. He knew what that smile was for. Neah no longer had the energy to talk so he let Mana do the guessing. Mana knew that smile was for him, to stand up, leave him and never look back. And so he did. He tried to keep the temptation to not look back because he knows if he does, he won't be there for him.

With the last breath coming, Neah could hear slow foot steps coming nearer and there he thought that this really is the end. "My dear brother, if only you were obedient." The last words he heard was from the Earl as a bladr pierced his chest, it was the end.

Mana didn't stop running he ran so far he didn't know where he was. Mana became insane with the thought of his brother being no longer there. When Allen saw this his heart broke. 

* * *

_"Neah's death cause Mana to go insane. He forgot about me and eventually his own brother in his days managing to live, soon... I think I lost it as well." Allen began to clench his fists that made its way in front of his face._

_"What... do you mean? A-allen?" Lenallee began to feel uneasy when he saw Allen full of fear._

_"I... I didn't know what to do! I was either to go back to my plan o-or help Mana but-"_  
_He was cut off when the vision appeared again._

* * *

Allen broke down and screamed his lungs out. Feeling confusion and conflict around. He started to doubt himself, who he is, what is he. "Road.. what am I? An alchemist? Their uncle? Am I even human? What.. what should I do?!" When he felt a sharp pain on his left arm. He forgot where he was, but an orb of light appeared beneath his head. His left arm was throbbing but then he started to know this sensation. "No... from what I've read this is.. IT CAN'T BE" From the thousand books he's read, this was the sensation of being the accomadator of an innocence. "I-I've become an excorsist..? No.. no.. no... NO...!" He was panicking. He already had identities he cannot understand. He didn't want to lose it but...

"I have to reverse this now..!" In a moment of panic, he revised his body age hastily. He didn't care if he'd turn into an infant. Just not an accomodator.

His body turned into a baby afterwards. But it didn't work. The innocence was there. His memory forced into an infant's mind. Of course it would malfunction.

* * *

_"So in the end... It didn't work. I became an excorsist... No I was already a chosen accomodator for that innocence." He was shaking, Komui had a look of disgust at how unfortunate he could be. _

_"What happened next is when you met.. Mana." Lvellier looked all the happiest, when he met eyes with Allen. He stood straight and slapped him across his face._

_"YOU... YOU WERE THE SAME AS THAT ROTTEN FATHER OF YOURS!" He shouted as loud as he could, Allen while infultraiting the Order in disguise ran across Lvellier's father. He who sacrificed his own comrades for the sake of having enough test subjects for his ideals._

_"Maybe I am." Snatching the hand away from his face._

_"...Fuck you." Just when he thought he deserved another slap upgraded to a punch, the vision continued._

* * *

Allen became an orphan when his infant body was discovered. He soon ran away when he knew he was going to be left there all his life because of that red scaled arm of his. He grew independently untill he saw the circus and decided to join it. One of the days he saw this clown mourning the death of a dog. "What was his name?" He asked. And the man sad Allen. That clown was Mana in his insane state of mind. "What'sa yours, 'lil kid?" The clown asked and Allen answered. "They call me red." After a few days, Mana forgot his dog died. He forgt he met Allen as Red as well. His memory was mixed and destroyed. He thought Allen was his pet dog all this time.

**"Allen."**

* * *

_"You see that? That Mana of yours mistook you for his dog." Lvellier happily said in front of his face, but then thismwas Allen's last straw._

_"Mana... Those times he said he loved me..? THEY WERE FOR THE DOG?" He began to lose it. _

* * *

_**"Would you like Mana to live once again?"**_

_**"Why Allen..? You've turned me into an Akuma!"**_

_**"So you're saying this kid is the host for the 14th?"**_

_**"Would you have preferred a stinky old man, then?"**_

* * *

_"E-even.. Master-no brother?" Tears falling, he looked like a mess._

_"Cross didn't even recognize it was you. The only reason he took yoh in is because you were the 14th's host." Lvellier pulled his clothes up seeing his tear-stained face._

_"No one loved you. You are only an unfortunate being ran along this war, Walker."_

_"No... no... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" His scream echoed around the black enternity they were in. Along with the tears not stopping. He looked to pitiful, like a child not knowing what to do. _

_Komui started crying at Allen's state. When he saw Lvellier's face overjoyed. _  
_"You broke him..." Komui stated, Lvellier dropped Allen to cry on his knees clinging into his head. Still screaming and crying._

* * *

The image of Cross trying to feed the broken Allen appeared. It was like then, he was destroyed he didn't move but only the look of trauma had him. "What will I do with you?" But the atmosphere was light.

**_"He started talking like Mana..."_**

**_"What do you mean?"_**

**_"He went over a complete reversal. He used to be a bad mouther but now..."_**

The image ended when a picture of Cross and Allen happily leaving the house, his hair white, scar near his right eye a cursed right arm and the child of a body.

* * *

"It's over." Lvellier said, by those words Klaud suddenly grabbed Allen's body and summoned her innocence to awaken. Her innonce Lau Jimin took the others, Kanda, Lenalee and Komui to her side as the black enternity they were in disappeared and now they're back to the real world.

"How cunning, to think that General Klaud Nine would actually betray the pope." He said calmly even as though the situation is clearly reversed now.

"I never followed the pope in first place, I've been following my own judgement and my judgement tells me this is the right path."

"I don't care enough to quarrel, Inspector Thress retrieve Allen Walker." At his command, the Inspector held his stance a lot similar like a crow.

"T-that stance... it's Link's!" Lenalee realized while being carried by Lau. Allen's continues breakdown quiet down when he heard Link's name.

"L-link stop this!" He screamed with that pitiful face he had. Kanda couldn't take this he knew he had to step in but the grasp on them was too tight.

Link hesitated for a moment. He's seen Allen and what he's been through in the end he's only worn that mask of his to remain in the order. He knew his pledge to Lvellier was set to be broken in the end. He stopped. When a huge crash on the ceiling above showed the coffin of a familiar innocence.  
"That took me a while, hang on to the chains, idiot apprentice." 

* * *

Author's Notes:  
**YESSSSS VERY ANGSTY PLUS ACTION! XXXXX3**  
It starts in the next chapter, the main story that is! Also while doing this I've recovered an idea that will be my next story. I'll be posting them at the same time! It will feature a story about Allen, Kanda AND Alma x)  
Weeeeeeeeee~

Did you like this chapter? :D  
A lot of drama in this one! I just hope it was enough for the angst lovers there.  
Cross is here! So please review because he will go down your house' ceiling and call you an idiot!  
**THANK YOU FOR THE NEW FAVES, FOLLOWS AND ESPECIALLY THE REVIEWS *A***


	10. Reality

DGray-Man: Fallen

_"His life was an all ready path, all he had to do was find the trigger. If he had the courage that is."_

Chapter 9:

**Reality**

* * *

"Inspector Link, I don't care if you have to abandon your current allias. What matters the most is you prioritize Walker's captivity. In the name of the pope and for the sake of the war."

The words Lvellier said to Link before going to Allen's cell resonated in Link's mind. It was at this moment that he has ignored his identity being revealed. However that last look Allen gave Link as a desperate plea just really got to him.

"Hang on." Cross suddenly appears from above making a huge mess. "He survived?!" Link could not believe his eyes. For a moment he had to check if he was just a production of his confusion however he was deemed wrong when Klaud ran towards Cross and grabbed whatever. But then Maria's Grave appeared and wrapped everything in a huge cloud of black smoke. "Are you coming, blondie?" He meant Link who still looked confused and conflicted. "Inspector! What are hesitating for? Retrieve Walker!" His patience growing thin. As Link clenched his fist he knew he had to decide now. Lvellier's dog or Allen's friend.

"I'm coming." He said as he left Lvellier dumb-founded. He clung onto the chains just below the coffin of Maria, the loud rants of Lvellier gradually became quieter when they left the Order.

They landed on a wide field filled with long grass and a few flowers here and there. "So you betrayed that man in the end? How foolish." Kanda said while fixing his clothes. Link looked down, it's true. The shame got to him but for once he felt a lot less heavier. "I am doing this for Walker." He stood up with a straight face. "It is indeed a fact that I let him suffer beneath my eyes and did nothing but watch. However I've recognized my sin." He said going near the unconscious Allen. When a hand stopped him from going any closer, Cross stopped him. "I don't think it's wise to go near him now. He's probably unstable even now so we better wait for him to wake up." Saying as he goes to protect his idiot apprentice. "Did you know that he was your older sibling?" Komui asked looking a little saddened at the situation they were in. "It wasn't very long before I knew. He didn't recognize my brother until he grew older in age." Brushing Allen's hair aside. "Besides, it's not like my brother had silver hair, a scar and a cursed arm." Cross carried Allen in his arms. "Anyway, I think it's better that we find a place to stay for the night before rethinking a plan."

The place seemed familiar when they saw the a huge mansion, a few miles away after walking for hours. "That place..." Lenalee was trying to remember. "It was in Allen's memories... where you and him grew up." Lenalee finally got that familiar place. They went ahead and everything was dusty. "Seems it was ignored for years." Klaud touched a table cleaning the area she touched. "Well, I never came back after entering the Order." Cross said looking at the huge mansion feeling nostalgic. "So what did you find out?"

* * *

"I see then Allen created an organization of alchemists to get rid of the Noah family and the Black Order. He soon became too involved with his nephews and eventually fell in love with that wicked kid. The earl killed the 14th, Mana went insane, he went insane. Became an exorcist unfortunately, reversed his time as a desperated act of not wanting to be an accomodator. Grew up to be an orphan was adopted by Mana coincidentally and so the story continues until today." Cross pretty much summarized the long story, "I knew my brother was an idiot, but not this much to be so unlucky." He said, taking a cigarette and lightened it. "I feel bad... that we in the order added more of his sufferings..." Komui was just as stressed. "Well say that to him, I've made my share." Cross smiled, as if this situation was worth smiling. "I don't see how making ourselves feel better will make any of this right." Kanda just had to give the whole group a reality check. "Let's sleep this night off and see how things will go by tomorrow. Just find yourselves a place." He said walking towards one of the doors still carrying Allen. "I'll be on look out and hold a barrier around." Klaud offered great help which helped the others feel a little glad.

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" The rest wasn't that long when early in the morning a loud scream from Cross' room echoed throught out the whole mansion. When the other rushed to where it was coming from they barged in breaking the door. "NO.. NO... MANA... MANAAAAAAA!" Allen was going insane, Cross held onto his wrists and pinned his legs down with all his limbs. "This is bad." Trying tk restrain him, when Link stepped in and using his Crow spells Allen was finally properly pinned. "What's happening?!" Lenalee again couldn't believe her eyes.

"Let's say that huge revelation was just a littttle too much for him."

"He was screaming Mana's name..."

"Mana? The 14th's brother?"

"All this while Allen has lived with Mana's words as a vision, to learn that those words were only from a corrupted man's mind and most importantly they were words for a dog not him."

Allen was still screaming spilling every last tear he had. "I'll have to deal with this." Cross looked as if this was normal to him. The group left and met at the lobby. "I remember one of the images showed Allen as a child being taken care of General Cross..." Lenalee suddenly remembers that one image that flashed at one point. "How are we going to rise from here...?" Getting frightened by tye thought of having nothing to do but cry and be miserable. There was a series of awkward slience when Cross finally stepped down.

"Why are all of you so gloomy?"

"Well..."

"Anyways, it seems he won't recover for a while. We'll have to decide on something first."

"What is it?"

"You all now the Order is now an enemy but our goal is the same?"

Hesitating a bit.  
"We'll be leaving those behind..?"

"That is if we can persuade them, we can always take them in our side. Are you even thinking Komui?"

"Remember Allen's plan since then was to create another side. All we have to do is continue it."

"It's not as easy as you say..."

"Just listen..."

* * *

After a marathon of plan discussing this is what has been decided upon. Cross and Link is left behind to cure Allen. Komui and Lenalee are sent to secretly enter the Order and get as much allies they can get. Introduce the plan and do what is said in the right moment. Klaud and Kanda are to find the area of which the sleeping bodies of the alchemists are in and awaken them. Once Allen is cured is when everything will start.

The start of what they have been preparing for all these years.

* * *

"We'll set off, Cross." Klaud informed Cross who was still too busy trying to calm poor Allen down. "Yeah, just don't do anythung reckless, General Klaud." Klaud blushed at Cross' cheeky smile but she didn't have enough time to actually feel embarrassed when Kanda already went outside ready to look for the area. She ran, chasing Kanda who was not too far. "Do you have a plan?" She asked Kanda who seemed ready. "No." She couldn't help but sigh. "Look, from what we saw in Allen's memory, it was in the middle of the sea. Allen resided in Great Britain, London. Most of his fellow alchemists were either European or Asian. However this may only be a rough description based on what we've only saw." Thinking analytically. Kanda pondered for second and grabbed a map from his worn out messenger bag.

"So it is either near Europe or Asia." Slowly pin-pointing the locations.

"We need to narrow them down, the oceans the nearest are..."

"Atlantic Ocean, Artic Ocean... and Pacific Ocean beside Asia."

"I might be gambling here but... I am guessing whatever area they chose, it would've been somewhere that is difficult to visit. Since they are 'hiding' the bodies there."

Surprisingly they're working fine.  
"Probably." Kanda was simple.

"Then it is the Artic Ocean."

* * *

"We can still use the arc. However since Allen isn't in his right state of mind, we cannot demand a gate wherever. The plan is to look for an already open gate somewhere, it is your duty to look for one and not get caught when you enter the arc." Cross reminded them as they step out the door.

"Will Allen be alright here?" Komui still worried about Allen's state.

"Don't worry about him and prioritize your own task, Komui." He knocked some sense into thaf sympathetic mind Komui had, and Lenalee laughed at her brother.

"Then last time I used the arc, it had labels on each door am I right?"

"Yes.."

"Don't follow anything that's written there. They are probably expecting you using the arc, so do your best."

And with that they left.

* * *

When the group left Cross made his way slowly to the noisy room Allen and Link were left it. "Stop struggling, Walker!" He tried to pin him down manually, "No! Don't call me with that name!" he screamed. He knew he didn't deserved being called Walker when he trully lived with multiple identities. "Allen!" He stopped. Allen slowly started to shake, "Y-yes... Allen. I was called Allen since then. My name is Allen.." He held his head trying to get a hold of everything. "You're Allen." He said once more when he noticed him feeling a bit relieved.

"You are my brother, Allen." Cross entered.

"The true you is my brother."

"B-brother...?"

"Yes, my older sibling, Allen Faust. My name was Marian Faust before changing Faust to Cross."

"F-faust? I-I don't recall!"

"No. You know it well but you're denying reality."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

He stepped ahead as Link moved beside. Cross forcively pulled the sheets away from Allen revealing fragile legs full of deep scratch marks. "You've been harming yourself again, didn't you?" He said gritting his teeth. "I can't help it...!" Getting more irritated he finally exploded. "NO. INFACT YOU'RE JUST DOING THIS TO ESCAPE. DO YOU THINK DOING THIS WILL LET YOU OFF DEATH'S LIST?! EVERYONE WILL DIE. MOTHER DIED, FATHER DIED, MANA DIED, NEAH DIED, YOU NEARLY DIED. EVERYDAY EVERYONE DIES. I-I... Witnessed everything... Brother." Allen suddenly remembered that image of Cross as child. Looking all mature but in the end he was still just a child. Allen reached out to his brother who was filled with grief, but no tears were shed. "Brother... I'm sorry. I'm sorry, sorry. Sorry. Sorry." He just wouldn't stop. Allen suddenly realizes that he left Cross to stay alone in the Order. He realizes what Cross might've felt when he knew about what happened to him and Neah. He was truly sorry.

"Are you awake now?" He asked regaining his composure after noticing Link. Allen nodded with a smile. 'He's back.' Link thought, but this side of him he didn't really understand. There was a mature feel around him.

Link suddenly fell down on his knees, "I am sorry as well." Looking down, Allen was startled. Link was actualy begging for forgiveness. "Up until now, I have been so set on the wrong goal. I've let my own ambitions to go control me and in the end I let you suffer. You called for me at that moment..." Looking up to Allen, "I never thought you would still care for me who 'died' leaving you." Allen stood up away from his brother's grasp and kneeled down in front of Link. "I love you, Link." He held his palms within Link's face, "You made me felt not lonely. Even though you had a different goal..." Hugging him. "I slowly felt the warmth you were trying so hard to hide."

"The truth is, you were lost as well weren't you?"

"Yes.. I was."

"Then just as how I was lead astray and back, I will lead you back to your path."

He helped Link stand up. Looking up to Link he smiled again calmly.  
"Please declare your loyalty to me, Link."

With that, Link's face softened unlike the stern look he had. His back straightened.  
"I declare my life and my wellness to you, Allen."  
He offered the ribbon that was tying his hair into a braid. Allen accepted this as well as tightening his grasp on Link's hand. At the sidelines Cross smiled.

"Now there's one more thing to do."

"What is it?"

"Revive Neah."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

ASDFSDASDJASDFKADSFASDFSDJ CHAPTER 9 FINALLY HEREEEE~ ;D

I'll be updating my other story after this one, so be sure to check it pleeeeaase~

THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THE NEW FAVES AND FOLLOWS! Also for the reviews are veeerry much appreciated x)

**Haine Talk Corner~!**

Here's a little something new, I'm sorry I haven't been able to answer the reviews ;A;

I am regretting that SO MUCH. I've only noticed how grateful I am for you guys! x)

No matter how old the review is, I'll reply to every one! Sooooo here we go~

Gruusey Moyashi: THANK YOU FOR THAT LONG REPLY ;A; No matter! Every review is a huge thing to me and Allen and Cross brotherly love is reaaally cute indeed! YES ALLEN IS THAT GRAY SIDE. :3

Simo-chan: I'm really going to give big thanks to you for being a constant reader of mine ; 3; THAAAAANK YOUU! I'll be updating regularly now so you don't have to worry about updates! :)

sapphirefontaine: Thank you! :3 I've always wanted the idea of alchemists and exorcists to coexist. I actually searched for actual alchemist names for Allen's last name! X)

Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad: Hahaha I can't stop being a sadist ))): Well at least it reassures me to know you don't mind heehee XD There're more surprises to come! ;D

Pugslover: Hahahaha those are some consecutive review lol BUT YOU'LL RECEIVE HUGE THANKS FROM ME THERE. Thank you! :3 Allen won't be suffering a lot this coming chappies! Don't worry :)

Aprilia: HAHAHAHAHA Well nothing but angst for you~ ;DDDD

Parvana: Thank you so much for all the loves! Yes, I'm not much of a romance kid soooo it was an unintentional topic.. sorta? idk hahaha XDD

allenfan: Yeeeee~ More to come! Just a lil bit more time! :D I LOVE YOU TOOO X3333

Ern Estine 13624: Thank God it didn't seem boring! I was worried when writing all of these when I thought it was going to be boring! Aahhhh it's a relief~ ; u ;

hexdragonqueen: I didn't seem to mention it! I lose the important parts when I myself gets in the moment hahahaha! So I'll explain here, Cross found out eventually but not when he picked up Allen knowing he was the 14th's host. Even though he had Allen's name, he never once thought it was Allen his brother. I'll just say that Cross, though Mana picked up a kid whom he named after his 'deceased' uncle, Allen, was just a coincidence that he was the host as well for the 14th. Soooooo I let it out as a coincidence~ Whoopie! XDDD

chris1501: No hablo espanyol! Sorry hahahaha )))): I understood some words but I'm studying Mandarin not Spanish hahaha


End file.
